


Ablution

by Freshman_Generation



Series: Aqua Pura [1]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Sexual Fantasy, Sexuality, Sexuality Study, Showerhead - Freeform, Showers, Water Kink, We need M-Rated Cocollory, Yearning, my titles are always so lame!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-06 23:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freshman_Generation/pseuds/Freshman_Generation
Summary: In the bath, Coco expresses how much she has missed Mallory since she’s been gone.





	Ablution

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to write some M-rated Cocollory, because lord knows we need some. Hope you all like it!
> 
> I was also listening to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fLwf3AWqBOE) song while writing this. It doesn’t reflect the fic at all, but it’s my current favorite tune.

Under the warm water, Coco delicately scrubs her body with shower gel that belongs to Mallory. Roses and vanilla blend with the steam to scent the shower as the woman washes herself.

The smell reminds Coco deeply of Mallory; yearning begins to foster in her chest for her girlfriend who had been traveling for the Coven. Eventually, she rinses off the soap as well as the shampoo and conditioner in her hair. She grabs a fluffy towel from the rack and wraps it around her body, carefully stepping out of the shower.

Her mind is still inundated with thoughts of Mallory. She misses her girlfriend in various ways; her scent (the shower gel could only do so much), her smile, her encouragement…

A blush crosses Coco’s face as she realizes she misses Mallory’s body and her touch as well. God, she misses those things more than she ever thought—Mallory’s honey-hued body slick with sweat after they made love or her lover’s fingers deep inside of her, teasing until the woman climaxed.

Coco’s eyes trail to the bathtub that was across the room. When the two witches arrived at the Coven, they received a renovated bathroom with a separated bathtub and a shower.

The woman decides to gently pad across the room and sit on the edge of the bathtub, her body slightly trembling. All her thoughts about her lover and all the times they’ve made love showered over her.

Coco’s mind focused on the memories where they were in the bath; her girlfriend’s skin flushed from the hot water and her damp hair sticking to her neck, her body arching and quivering as the older woman fingered her and gently massaged her breasts. Hot gasps left Mallory’s mouth as she came, her nails digging a bit into Coco’s forearms when her orgasm crashed over her.

The woman feels her heart pounding harder at these recollections, warmth pooling in her stomach then between her legs. She glances at the bathtub, noticing the portable showerhead next to the facet. They had it installed after Coco convinced Cordelia to do so; citing the fact that it would be easier to wash soap out of your hair with it rather than constantly dumping water on your head to rinse.

Of course, that was the more appropriate reason why Coco wanted it. The other one—that she keeps a secret—was that the woman loved to use it to pleasure herself. She felt embarrassed to admit to Mallory that she liked to use it for this other reason; even though Coco acknowledges that the other girls in the house uses objects like pillows or the edge of their bed to get off.

 _‘Mal isn’t going to be home soon, she’s still traveling from LA...’_ Coco thinks, _‘I’ll just be quick…’_

She takes off her towel, putting it on the rack then gets into the tub. Her cheeks are flushed deeply and her heart is still throbbing hard, but she feels excited to touch herself. Coco leans forwards and grabs the showerhead then relaxes, her back pressing against the cool porcelain.

Adjusting the temperature and speed to her preference, the woman first lets it wash over her chest to assure that the stream won’t be too powerful. She watches the water streak down her body until it slowly drips into the tub. Another level of arousal rushes over as she notices the droplets pool on her breasts and stomach.

After a couple minutes, she works the showerhead down her torso until she reaches between her legs. She spreads them out wide, _in her head she pretends she’s spreading them out for Mallory_ , and begins to angle the showerhead perfectly to hit her clit.

A soft yelp escapes Coco’s mouth as she feels the stream lick her ( _no, Mallory’s tongue_ ). It feels good, though she hasn’t been playing with the showerhead recently so she’s not used to the force. She lowers the pressure a touch and continues, working it in circles around her clit.

_‘Mal, Mal, Mal,’ the woman whimpers in her head as she imagines her lover gripping her thighs, licking greedily at her clit, ‘I love you, I love you, I love you.’_

_‘Cum, Cee Cee,’ encourages Mallory, ‘I want you to.’_

As Coco shuts her eyes, feeling pleasure build in her core, she decides to actually whimper her lover’s name.

“Mallory,” she whispers, then groans slightly as she increases the pressure as well as a bit of the heat, “Mallory, please, mmm…”

Hearing her say Mallory’s name aloud is immensely erotic; she allows herself to repeat it with increasing volume each time. However, she’s careful to keep it a moderate volume; she doesn’t want it to sound as if she’s calling for her.

_‘Fuck, I’m gonna cum,’ she gasps, ‘Mally, baby, fuck.’_

_Her lover hums against her, ‘Good, cum nice and hard for me, baby. All over my mouth, I want you to.’_

Coco feels her stomach tightens as she cums hard, riding out her climax with the water. She begins to feel sensitive so she shuts it off, laying the showerhead next to her. The woman knows she had a good orgasm; the aftershocks are so strong and the rapid clenching she feels lasts for a couple minutes. A feeling of satisfaction follows, but it is quickly replaced with a sense of shame.

It’s not about masturbating; she never felt that way about pleasuring herself. She felt immense shame about fantasizing about her girlfriend and moaning her name as Coco dreamed about her.

As she tries to shake off the feeling, Coco returns the showerhead to its original spot and gets out of the tub. Wrapping the towel around her body, she makes her way to the room she shares with Mallory. She plans to wait there until her lover returns home so they can catch up on Mallory’s trip.

However, as soon as she enters their room, she notices that Mallory had already returned home. Her sneakers that replaced her usual boots were kicked to the ground and she had only unbuttoned her jeans along with a few of the buttons of her shirt until she most likely collapsed into bed.

Another wave of shame washes over the older woman. _‘What’s wrong with me? Mallory is so sweet, I shouldn’t have thought of her like that.’_

Hesitantly, Coco lies next to Mallory on their bed and gently touches her lover’s shoulder. “Mally?” she calls softly, “Are you sleeping?”

The younger woman grumbles in response then turns over, blinking away the blurriness caused by her short nap. “No, I wasn’t,” she replies, though her voice was sticky with sleep, “No, just waiting for you.” She rubs her eyes cutely, causing another pang of guilt.

Coco clears her throat and sits up, hand clutching the towel. “What time did you get in, baby?” she inquires.

Mallory curls towards her, giving up on trying looking more awake. “Not too long ago,” she replies, “Maybe a minute or two after you jumped in the shower.”

“You fell asleep, then?”

“No,” Mallory answers, “I don’t know if I fell asleep, I had just shut my eyes ‘till I opened them back up when I heard you come into the room.”

The younger woman was so exhausted, she couldn’t even recall if she had dozed off or not. Coco decides that she’ll take a nap with her girlfriend, even if it will corrupt their sleep schedule for the rest of the day.

“Let me get changed, babe, and then we can take a nap,” informs the older woman, climbing off the bed. Mallory shut her eyes and nods, burying her face deep in the pillow.

The older woman quickly changes into a loose t-shirt and shorts then tosses her wet towel into their hamper. She hops back into bed and it doesn’t take a beat until Mallory cuddles with her, wrapping her arms around the older woman.

“Hmm…you smell good, Cee Cee,” she murmurs, “That’s the stuff I use, right?”

Coco kisses her lover on the forehead. “Yeah, I’ve been using it since you left,” she confesses, settling into the embrace, “I’ve missed you.”

Mallory beams and opens her eyes, the sleepiness quickly fading away. “I missed you too, Cee,” she says. Suddenly, her voice turns a bit coy as she asks, “How much would you say you missed me?”

The question is odd, but Coco answers, “A lot.”

Umber eyes sparkle with a bit of mischievousness. “How much though?”

Coco raises her eyebrow. “What do you mean, Mal?”

The older woman got a kiss before Mallory responds, “I know my mind is kinda foggy, but I think you missed me enough that you were saying my name in the bathroom.”

Coco feels her face ashen, chagrin bubbling in her chest. “I-I’m sorry, Mal,” she apologizes, ashamed, “I am, really, I-I won’t do that again, I’m such an asshole, I really am, I’m so—”

Mallory pulling her into another sweet kiss cuts her self-deprecation short. Coco is surprised, but she deepens the kiss until it registers in her mind that she was touching herself to the thought of Mallory.

“Mally,” Coco says, pulling away, “Mally, I—”

Again, Mallory quiets her by stroking her cheek lovingly. “It’s okay, Cee, it is,” she assures, no trace of anger in her tone or in her eyes, “I thought I heard you say my name, but I was a little confused.” She removes her hand from her lover’s face to hold her hand. “Maybe I did fall asleep because I thought that was a dream. I’m not mad or upset with you, though.”

The older woman’s face flushes in embarrassment and she looks away, still mortified. _‘I’m so fucking gross, what the fuck is wrong with me?’_

Mallory can tell her lover is upset with herself so she decides to soothe Coco with an admission of her own, “Cee, don’t feel this way, okay? I actually really liked it.”

This gets the older woman’s attention, pulling her out of another round of self-hatred. “But Mal, you were sleeping,” she points out, looking back at her lover.

Mallory smiles, squeezing her lover’s hand reassuringly. “I guess I was, but that didn’t stop me from liking what I heard. In my dream—I guess you could call it that—I thought you were saying it as I went down on you.” Coco’s eyes grow wide at the confession, as it’s what she was fantasizing about in reality.

The younger woman notices her lover’s surprise. “Is that what you were thinking about?” she asks and Coco nods bashfully.

“There’s nothing wrong with that, Cee,” continues Mallory, her features soft and loving.

Coco looks at her, scanning her face for anger that would betray her mollifying words. “No?”

Mallory shakes her head. “No, I actually thought it was so hot. I wish I was awake to appreciate it more.”

The older woman blushes. “Are you sure you’re not mad?” asks Coco, nervously, “I-I’ll understand if you are, it’s probably so weird to hear—”

“No, I’m not,” answers Mallory, “I told you I’m not mad at all.” A teasing smile pulls at her lips. “It’s actually really hot to hear you touch yourself, thinking about me. I do the same too, thinking about you.”

Her boldness takes Coco aback for a moment; she feels her blush grow hotter, picturing Mallory touching herself in their bed as she fantasizes about Coco making love to her. Jesus, this girl is gonna kill her.

Mallory snuggles into her lover, shutting her eyes. “But, Cee, if you still feel bad about it—you shouldn’t though, baby—but if you still do, you can show me how much you missed me later on.”

Coco blinks. “How, Mal?”

She peels open one of her eyes, grinning impishly. “By making your fantasy come true.”


End file.
